The SAT Ships
by HoneyBeeez
Summary: My English Teacher is helping us get prepared for the SAT by giving us word lists. Well, i study by WRITING FANFICTIONS TO HELP ME REMEMBER. So, I give you the Hijack editions of all that i write. (all the SAT words are bolded and underlined!) rated because im weird and genre because i know nothing XD
1. Lists 1-5

**So everyone! I've been writing these in my free time to study! Hope these help!**

**this is a compilation of lists 1-5, so it will be the longest one.**

**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING.**

* * *

><p>"You need to stop all of… this! You need to start being a Viking!" Stoick yelled, pointing at the jumbled mess of limbs and a broken invention in the middle of a field. Hiccup, being the mess of limbs, got up and dusted himself off. "Well, you just pointed to all of me! And I am a Viking!" He yelled back. Hiccup would never let on that the little <strong><span>chide<span>** always hurt him, always made him feel like more and more of a failure. Because if he wasn't a Viking… then, in his dad's eyes… what was he?

* * *

><p>"Come on, Hic, we're wasting time!" Jack yelled, running back to Hiccup and pulling his sleeve. "We've got plenty of time." Hiccup said, rolling his eyes. Jack walked behind him, and pushed his back with all he could, trying to get Hiccup out of the <strong><span>laggard<span>** pace he was walking. Hiccup just dug his heels into the pavement. "What do I have to do to get you to walk normally?!" Jack yelled, giving up and letting Hiccup fall back, only to catch him. "Nothing." Hiccup said. "Do I have to kiss you?" Jack warned, raising an eyebrow. Hiccup scrunched his face up, and stood up on his own. "Eww, dude. Gross. Come on, let's go." Hiccup said, pulling on a smile. "Right…" Jack said. It was moments like these where Jack forgot that Hiccup didn't like him back.

* * *

><p>"One more…" Hiccup said, striking the piece of <strong><span>malleable<span>**, red-hot steel once more before nodding and plunging it into a bucket of water. He laid the new sword out to cool, and he leaned against a nearby table, spent. He wiped the sweat off his forehead with the back of his hand. Just then, a cool breeze swept through the forge. "Jack… really?" Hiccup said, "I told you not to stop by when I-" "Jack?" Astrid asked. "Who's that?" "N-no one…" Hiccup said, looking away from her gaze.

* * *

><p>"You don't want me." Hiccup said, shaking his head at the jock in front of him. "And why not?" Jack asked, smiling and stepping a bit closer. "You're cute, you're smart, and hey, you seem pretty fun under all that sarcasm. Why not?" "Because…" Hiccup said. "I'm <strong><span>marred<span>**." He finally spit out. "I don't have a left leg. You're perfect, and I'm not… you deserve someone who is." Jack just laughed. "I like you because you're not perfect. And hey, just one more thing to love about you." "So you're not… grossed out?" Hiccup asked. "Nope. So… is that a yes?"

* * *

><p>Jack waited anxiously along with the others. He was standing outside as he waited for the flames to be <strong><span>quelled<span>** by the firefighters, and he prayed harder than anyone that they would find him in time. Jack had no time to see if Hiccup was okay when they threw him onto a gurney and into the back of an ambulance, whisking him away to the nearest hospital. And now all he could do was wait patiently for the doctor to get back to share the news.

* * *

><p>With every passing day, Jack's <strong><span>antipathy<span>** towards Astrid got stronger. He hated the way she hung on him, the way she punched his shoulder, the way she pulled him in for a kiss on the cheek afterwards… He hated everything about her, and even though he's told Hiccup this, he says that she's just a friend and that he still loved him no matter what. Jack wasn't comfortable with it, though. Not at all. He just resolved to freeze her later, if it came down to it.

* * *

><p>Jack thinks a lot. Sometimes he would think about the future and all the treasures it holds. Or sometimes he thinks about doing something right, and everyone loving him for it. And other times, he daydreams about the hunky Hiccup Haddock, the rugby team captain. Sometimes the jock would shoot him a wayward glance, but Jack was nothing to do a double-take at. So no matter how <strong><span>quixotic<span>** his thoughts may be, he always hoped that one day Hiccup would look at him twice, and figure out that he wanted him all along.

"Hey Hiccup!" Aster yelled. "Bunny, wait, no-" Jack protested, but Aster was too strong for him, and ended up pulling his halfway down the hallway. "Hey Aster!" Hiccup said, back, shutting his locker and turning toward him. "What's up?" He asked. Jack gulped, and he could no longer protest. Hiccup, his older cousin's best friend, and his crush, was standing in front of him, smiling in his general direction. His heart nearly stopped. "You know that anime you like?" Aster said. "Yeah…?" Hiccup said. "Jack here loves it. Fan club president and everything." Aster said with a smile, clapping Jack on the shoulder. "Aster…" Jack groaned. "Really?" Hiccup asked, eyes sparkling. "It's a really rare anime, I'm surprised you know it!" Jack opened and closed him mouth, not able to speak. "Well, here…" Hiccup said, grabbing his hand and pulling a pen out of his back pocket. "There's a new episode coming out tomorrow." Hiccup spoke as he wrote. "Call me and we'll talk. Yeah?" He asked, putting the pen away and smiling. Jack nodded. He walked away and when he was far enough away Jack smacked Aster. "I don't need you **touting** me out to him!" He yelled.

* * *

><p>Hiccup walked out of his house, only to see the ground… well practically everything covered in a thick blanket of snow. Instinctively, Hiccup looked up and saw Jack Frost dangling his feet above his head, a <strong><span>culpable<span>** smile on his face. Hiccup rolled his eyes. "Well, I was wondering when I would see you again." He said, smiling. Jack hopped down onto earth, landing lightly in front of Hiccup and wrapping his arm around Hiccup's waist. "How could I stay away?" He said, kissing his nose. Hiccup laughed.

* * *

><p>Jack never really had any hope to be seen. No matter what Bunny said or did to help him find his hope, it was all for naught. But he <strong><span>adamantly<span>** tried to get kids to see him. He started snowball fights, he gave them snow during the least possible times, and he even tried to send then signs by using frost of ice… but it never worked. He never thought he would be seen by a teenager, either, but look how that changed. Because staring right at him was a kid that was small, but you could tell he was at least sixteen, all green eyes, freckles, tannish skin, lanky and auburn hair. "Hello? Can you see me?" Jack asked. "Do I know you from somewhere?" The kid asked. "I think I've seen you before. You don't live here, do you?" And so, Jack ended up talking with this kid, and he found out his name was Hiccup. It sounded familiar, but he didn't question it.

* * *

><p>"You suck more than Kirby!" Jack yelled. "Oh, bite me like Wario." Hiccup quipped, rolling his eyes. Tooth just looked around, confused. "What are you guys talking about?" She asked. Hiccup and Jack shared a look before they burst out laughing. "Nothing…" They said, wiping their eyes from the nonexistent tears they had. Tooth just rolled her eyes at the <strong><span>esoteric<span>** conversation. "Nerds."

* * *

><p>"Why not?" Jack asked. "Because I'm me?" "No, because I don't like you." Hiccup answered, trying to step-side him and go about his way but Jack was right at his side following him. "I call B.S on that one. I see the way you look at me." Jack said with a smirk. Hiccup rolled his eyes. "Please, Hiccup? Just one date, I swear I'll make it worthwhile." Jack <strong><span>invoked<span>**, looking at him with baby-blue, puppy-dog eyes. "One date." Hiccups aid, holding up a finger. "I'll give you a chance." Jack grinned, taking his hand and kissing the back of it. "You won't regret it." He promised. A year later, Hiccup never regretted that first date.

* * *

><p>Hiccup was <strong><span>jaded<span>** by the concept of soul mates. It seemed stupid to him. Everyone obsessed over their timer, the clocks they had on their wrists, counting down every second, every minute to when their timer would go off and they will finally meet their soul mate. Hiccup found that to be utter crap. He kept his hidden and never paid attention. So he was caught unawares when a random guy stopped him in the hallway, accidentally pushing him up against the lockers. Before Hiccup had the chance to yell at the white-haired male, he heard the familiar beeping of a timer, and a very muffled one: his. "Well, where have you been all my life?" The white-haired male asked. "Hiding from you." Hiccup said. The guy just smiled.

* * *

><p>Hiccup's shoulders slumped as he saw his leading man, his co-star, his love interest. He took in the white hair, the pale skin, the blue eyes, the <strong><span>tenuous<span>** figure… and he let out a low whistle. "Why did they choose me to act next to you?" Hiccup asked him, Jack, aloud. "You'll just upstage me with your looks." Wow, why did he say that? Jack chuckled. "Not too bad yourself, Henry." Jack said, throwing him a wink.

* * *

><p>"You think it's funny to pick on people?" Jack said, shoving the guy up against the locker, pinning him there. "Do you?!" "Nononono, please, I'm sorry, it won't happen again!" They yelled. "Oh, hell yeah, it won't…" Jack said, getting his other fist ready to pound the guy's face in when Hiccup skidded in the hallway. "Jack! No!" He yelled, running over and pulling the <strong><span>truculent<span>** boy off of the guy. "Go, get out of here!" Hiccup said to the guy, and he didn't wait for it to be said twice as he ran away like fire was on his ass. "What the hell, Hiccup?" Jack asked. "That guy's been beating you up for two years and you didn't tell me?!" "You're not my protector, Jack!" Hiccup said. "I damn well be! You need someone to protect you!" Jack said. "I'm fine." Hiccup said. "Don't bother again, will you?" Jack shook his head as Hiccup walked away. No, he would keep fighting. If his little Hiccup was going to get hurt, well, he'd rather kill the person hurting him than see that wound bruise. He loved Hiccup and that was never going to change.

* * *

><p>Being a famous author, painter, and musician at age twenty, Hiccup could say that he led a very <strong><span>auspicious<span>** life. He had more money than he needed, and threw more parties than necessary, and stayed up in his house the whole day. When his father called him out on business, however, his life was changed, because that was when he met Jack.

* * *

><p>"If you let someone say <strong><span>disparaging<span>** things to you, you start to believe everything they say." Jack said, putting his hand on Hiccup's shoulder. "I don't want you to believe that you're wrong, or stupid, or ugly, or a mistake." "But I am." Hiccup said. "I am…" Jack pulled him into a hug. "I'm sorry I let this go on for so long…" Jack whispered. "I'll take you far away from here if you want. That way you'll never have to deal with them again." Hiccup was too distraught to answer, and he was already far away from Berk when he was level-headed enough to do so But he had Jack and that was the only thing that mattered.

* * *

><p>"Aw man…." Hiccup whined, looking through his backpack. "Pencil… pencil…" he muttered, searching through. "Need a pencil?" Jack asked from behind him. Hiccup started, and looked at him. "Uh… yeah…" Hiccup said. Jack held up an already sharpened pencil. Hiccup looked at it longingly. "May I borrow it?" Hiccup asked. He didn't want to talk to him for longer than he should have. "Go out with me, and it's all yours." Jack said with a smile. That's what Hiccup was waiting for. "Really Jack? I'm not going to date you just because of your <strong><span>serendipity<span>**." Hiccup said, rolling his eyes. "You want it right?" Jack asked. Hiccup nodded. "Here." Jack said, tossing it to him, and he caught it clumsily. "Now you owe me." Jack said, winking. Hiccup inwardly groaned but thanked him for the pencil anyways.

* * *

><p><strong>thanks for reading! i hope this helped you understand some words! Reviews mean another list (one list has 20 words, so i will post as much hijack i write during that list!) <strong>

**LOVE YOU ALL!**

**-HB**


	2. List 6

**Hey guys! whoa! okay, half of the list was Hijack! yaaaay me! So, here's the next list! I hope you enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING**

* * *

><p>Jack loved his season. Not only was the winter wonderland fun, but it was beautiful when the season changed. Every plant <strong><span>burgeoned<span>**, changing from their dead, barren states to colorful, lively beings. He loved that transformation… and he loved the season bringer before him, but that was beside the point… no it wasn't. He loved the autumn spirit.

* * *

><p>Jack ran a hand through his sopping wet hair as he stepped out of the school's shower room. He was the only one that really used it, besides the athletes of course. He toweled off and pulled on his clothes, and then walked out of the locker room, pasting a smile on his face. He was popular, he was liked, he had everything. He couldn't let people's views about him change just because they knew about his <strong><span>destitute<span>** living conditions. He worked afterschool to provide for his sister, hence his bad grades, and hence the reason why he needed a tutor now. His tutor, Hiccup, was a kind kid, but a little awkward. But that was fine. Jack always made him tutor him at school, because there was no way he would let a nerdy guy like Hiccup figure out why he had terrible grades in the first place.

* * *

><p>"Hiya." Jack said, leaning on Hiccup's desk and smiling at him. "What'cha up to?" He asked, batting his eyelashes innocently. "Jack, we've talked about this." Hiccup sighed. "I don't like people <strong><span>encroaching<span>** on my personal space." Jack huffed, pouting a bit before standing up, hopping over the desks and sitting down right next to Hiccup. "It's funner to get into your personal space, you know?" Jack asked, nudging Hiccup's side. "Funner's not a word." Hiccup said, rolling his eyes and pushing Jack away. "Aw come on!" Jack said. "Who cares? And you know you love me~" he said, resting his head on Hiccup's shoulder. He just rolled his eyes again and let Jack be. There was no use fighting him anyways.

* * *

><p>"YOU GET 'EM, HICCUP!" "KILL IT!" "THAT'S MY BOY!" Everyone <strong><span>exhorted<span>** at the smallish boy… well, all but one. Jack looked on from behind the gates with a sad expression on his face. The two boys locked eyes. Hiccup nodded as he grabbed the minimum and shouted, "I'm ready!" The dragon came out as a ball of fire, and Hiccup waited for it to calm down until he drew its attention onto him and approached it calmly. "There we go Hiccup…" Jack said, his nails biting into the flesh of his palms. "What are you talking about?" Astrid chastised next to him, "he's not doing anything!" Jack just shot her a glare.

* * *

><p>Hiccup walked into the <strong><span>grandiose<span>** castle with an expression of awe on his face. How could this even be possible? He was the only second year that was going to be sorted; his Muggle father hide the letters from him and forbade him to go until the Ministry found out and brought him to Hogwarts today. Someone clapped his shoulder. "First time?" Someone asked, and Hiccup looked up to see a chocolate-haired boy grinning at him. "Y-yeah. Is it obvious?" Hiccup asked. "Yeah. Don't worry, I'll show you the ropes." The boy said with a grin. "I'm Jack." "Hiccup." "Well, Hiccup, I think we'll have a fun year." Jack said, slipping his arm around his shoulder and directing him into the Great Hall.

* * *

><p>Jack watched his <strong><span>neophyte<span>** play around in the snow from the roof of his house. Jaime smiled and played around, chattering about how Jack Frost was real and how his cousin was visiting and how he was totally going to have so much fun. Jack laughed. Suddenly a taxi rolled up and spit out a person with only a long-sleeve and some pants, a backpack slung over his shoulder. He ran over to the kids and smiled at them, dropping his backpack onto the porch and playing in the snow with them. Jack smiled. "Jack!" Jaime yelled suddenly, looking up at him. "How long have you been up there? Come down!" The boy yelled. "Whoa, Jaime, why's there a guy on your roof?" The newcomer asked. "JACK, HICCUP CAN SEE YOU! OH THIS IS GREAT!" Jack smiled.

* * *

><p>Hiccup made the mistake of going to a palm-reader. The <strong><span>oracle<span>** she spewed at him was that today, he would meet the love of his love. 'Fat chance,' Hiccup muttered at first, but now he thought it was becoming a reality. He's met plenty of people today, since his father was throwing this football party or other. So he wandered around his own house, looking around, before something crashed into him and knocked him to the ground. "What the-?!" Hiccup said. "Sorry!" Someone said, on top of him. "My fault. You okay?" They asked. The person didn't move off of him, but instead trapped him to the floor with both hands on either side of Hiccup's head. "Yeah, fine." Hiccup said. "Could you get off me?" He asked. "No, not yet." The person said, "I want to take this all in. You look so cute." Hiccup finally took a look, and he got a face full of blue eyes, white hair, pale skin, and a perfect smile. Maaaaybe that palm-reader was right.

* * *

><p>"Yeah, let's go!" "Nice play!" "Keep it up!" The football players, the Vikings, were on fire tonight. The crowd was going wild, and for the first time this season, Hiccup wasn't embarrassed to be the team's waterboy. The football players never noticed him until now, but hey, who cares about the water boy. It was the end of a grueling play and the quarterback came running up to him. Hiccup swallowed. It's <em>the<em> quarter back. Jack Frost. He whipped off his helmet and carded a hand through his white hair. "Hey Hiccup." He said. Hiccup handed him a bottle. "Nice play." The smaller boy remarked. Jack guzzled the water, some spilling out and running past his **parched** lips. He wiped off the excess harshly. "Tell you what…" Jack said, handing Hiccup the bottle back. "If we win tonight, I'll take you out on a date. Deal?" He said. Hiccup heart stopped. "Sure." Hiccup answer casually. Jack nodded and smiled before he got called over by the coach. … They won that day. And later, Jack told him he needed an excuse to take him out.

* * *

><p>Hiccup sighed as he walked into his <strong><span>ramshackle<span>** house. Sure, it wasn't much, but ever since his father got sick, everything sort of went downhill. But, he didn't expect someone in front of the TV, trying to fix what was broken long ago. "Ah… who are you?" Hiccup asked, setting his backpack down and reached for an umbrella by the door. The guy turned around, and a pale face, white hair, and blue eyes met him. "Oh, hey. You're Hiccup right? Stoick's told me about you." The guy said. "I would shake your hand or something, but I'm a bit preoccupied. Could you help?" "Why are you in my house?" Hiccup asked. If he knew his dad, he guessed it was okay. He walked over and helped the guy out. "Oh, my mom sent me over to see how you guys were doing." The guy said. When Hiccup shot a baffled look at him, he just laughed. "Riiight… I'm Jack, you're aunt's step-son." He said with a smile. Hiccup nodded. "Sorry about the state of the place, between homework and my dad, I-" Hiccup started to say. "You don't get much time to fix things up. No biggie. I'll stay as long as you let me. Help clean up, take care of Stoick, maybe just for moral support, you know?" Jack said. "Yeah, thanks." Hiccup replied.

* * *

><p>Jack, the school nerd, the one with a 4.4 GPA, the one every teacher wished to have in their classroom, and the one that was a force to be reckoned with. Despite his natural invisible disposition, Jack was a firecracker waiting for someone to light the fuse already, and when he got going, there was no stopping. Hiccup thought of him as <strong><span>venerable<span>**. One time, Jack stopped a couple of bullies from punching his face in, and that was the start of a beautiful friendship, and what they didn't know at the time was that it was the beginning of something much more than that.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, here you go! I hope you liked them! Please review! Thank you!<strong>

**-HB**


End file.
